


Tilted

by theshyauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt!Dan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic, Prompt Fill, can be read as friendship or relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: Dan is at a club and he is fine, but then he’s suddenly not anymore as the world around him starts to spin. Phil is there to catch him.
Prompt: Dan and Phil are at a club (maybe celebrating the tatinof movies or something?) (they can be just friends and flatmates or dating its up to you) and dan gets roofied by another guy at the club so Phil takes him back home and takes care of him and makes sure he's alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I know about rophynol is what I looked up online, so Dan’s symptoms might not be 100% accurate. Also never leave your drinks out of sight when you’re at a bar or club. You can neither taste nor smell roofies! Hope you enjoy. :) x

In hindsight it was their mistake. They knew about the nightmarish tales, about never leaving your drink unattended at a club because it could be dangerous, but that was still what Dan and Phil did as they were dancing with each other. They’d only been gone for a few minutes and when they returned back to their drinks, Dan finished what was left of his drink before complaining that he was still thirsty. It was hot inside the club and he was sweating from dancing, and that was when Phil offered him his glass that was still almost full. 

“I’m not that thirsty anyway. Besides, I should probably lay off the alcohol for a bit or else I’m going to have a hangover from hell tomorrow morning.“

Dan accepted Phil’s drink gratefully and downed half of it as well, the taste of coke and whiskey lingering on his tongue. 

It didn’t take long for him to feel slightly dizzy after that. Maybe it was too much alcohol? But his mind didn’t feel as drunk as his body felt, and something just felt kind of off. 

“Are you alright?“ Phil addressed him as Dan spaced out mid-conversation. “You look kind of pale all of a sudden - can’t handle your alcohol?“ he teased good-naturedly with a hint of concern hidden in his voice that Dan could barely make out over the loud music.

“I don’t know. I feel kind of weird. I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick, okay?“

Dan pushed away from where he’d been leaning against a counter and the whole world started spinning. Something was definitely wrong, there was no way he could be this drunk already. For a brief moment he made eye-contact with a stranger that was staring at him intently with furrowed eyebrows, before he stumbled and almost fell, if it wasn’t for a pair of arms that caught him and now tried to heave him up again. 

“I think it’s time to go home,“ Phil said, his mouth close to Dan’s ear as he made sure that his friend was steady. Dan could detect worry in Phil’s urgent-sounding words now and blinked at him sluggishly. The world around him started to blur. 

Cold air made Dan shiver as he was pulled out of the club by Phil and someone else, a stranger dressed in black. An employee of the club maybe? Why were they almost carrying him? He wanted to say that they should let go of him, that he could walk just fine, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and all of a sudden he didn’t know how to produce words anymore. Only sounds that didn’t make much sense stumbled clumsily over his lips as Phil turned to him with a comforting smile.

“It’s alright, Dan. We’re just going to get a taxi and then we’re going to go home, okay?“ 

The world turned black after that.   
___

Dan woke up in his bed, lying on his back. He couldn’t remember a lot, but he definitely knew that he hadn’t gone to bed himself. It was still dark outside and the lights in his room were turned on.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.“

His head was pounding and Dan found it hard to move or even speak. He slowly turned his head around to see his best friend sit next to the bed and look worried sick.

What’s going on, is what he wanted to say. 

“Wha-“ is all he could force out. His mouth was dry and his throat felt like someone had worked it over with sandpaper. 

“Do you want something to drink? You should definitely drink something.“ 

Phil was immediately by his side and helping him hold his head up, his other hand pressing a glass filled with cold water to Dan’s lips. The liquid soothed his throat, but it still didn’t help him with the fact that he could neither speak nor move properly.

“You’ve been out for about half an hour,“ Phil explained before there was a pregnant pause. “I think our drinks might have been drugged, Dan.“

That’s when the first flashes of what had happened came back to Dan’s mind. The club. The dancing. The thirst. The man staring at him with furrowed eyebrows before the world tilted. 

Dan’s heart started to speed up. Drugged. He had been drugged? A thousand thoughts shot through his head all at once. What if Phil hadn’t been there to catch him? What if he had made it far enough away to be out of sight and someone had found him like that? What if the person spiking their drinks - his drink? Phil’s drink? Who had been the target in the first place? - had found him before Phil did? Where would he have woken up then? 

Dan wanted to pace. Dan wanted to scream. He wanted to trash around to get that sudden panic in his brain out of his system, but his body felt as if it was filled with lead. Like those times he’d been buried in sand at the beach, only now was he buried deep enough to not get out on his own anymore. The world was still somewhat hazy. Phil looked blurred. And it was so damn hard to just focus on things. He was so tired. His eyelids fell shut on their own accord and he tried to force them open again, but he barely succeeded. 

A hand was on his forehead, brushing some hair from his sweaty forehead. 

“It’s okay if you want to sleep now, Dan. Once you’re awake and moving again we’ll go to the hospital, okay? Until then I’ll keep watch to make sure you’re safe.“

I don’t want to sleep, Dan wanted to scream. I want to stay awake. 

But his body and his mind didn’t cooperate and he soon felt himself drifting off again, only vaguely aware of the warm hand holding his and squeezing his fingers comfortingly. Out of reflex Dan wanted to squeeze back. 

He couldn’t. 

And while Dan was asleep, the drug mixed into the drink still controlling his body and making him feel vulnerable even in his sleep, Phil kept his promise. He didn’t let go of Dan’s hand once.

**Author's Note:**

> I do fill prompts if I find the time for it, so if there's something you'd like to see me write, you can always send me an ask on my tumblr. :)


End file.
